


First time gay panic.

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: Rhosie finds a chipped pearl with booty shorts who belongs to a really annoying graphite whose picture is on a dartboard in her room. She has the wonderful idea of "convincing" the pearl to be hers, mostly to spite graphite and their stupid immortality but mostly because of chips most deeming qualities that fit Rhosie's requirements of her favorite type of girlfriend, she's shorter than her, really really lithe, has big shy eyes, short hair, a tad snarky, the pearl was perfect for Rhosie! only one problem remain... The pearl belongs to Graphite. Graphite is the court jester of iridescent diamond (Rhosie) and she would have shattered Graphite a very long time ago if they weren't such a good jester... and also possessing the ability to reform into an entirely new graphites when shattered so Rhosie didn't know how to get rid of them permanently so she literally threw Graphite out of her court for someone else to deal with. Unfortunately Graphite is mega petty and made it their sole purpose in life to annoy Rhosie in the littlest way possible that leads to infuriating results! but to digress and get back onto topic Rhosie has a lovely chat with the chipped pearl.
Kudos: 1





	First time gay panic.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fan fiction seriously so i'm kinda improvising here based on what I know at this current second so if something seems off my bad I didn't think of that for this so dont judge me, anyways on with the show.

> **(sigh)** I am so bored today! I wish some beautiful pearl would would come into my life _[sliding off the bean bag and onto the floor she sees a pair of really pretty legs]_ WHOA! _[she jumps up to confront this mysteriously pretty stranger that conveniently appeared in front of her]_ WHO In the stars are you? _[suddenly Rhosie is enamored by what she sees in front of her, a pearl]_ ...how did you get in here? _[the pearl shrugs]_ uhh okay _[suddenly Rhosie notice the pearls gem is chipped]_ what happened here? _[the pearl bleps in no]_ okay thats not helping me figure out who... you... ARE! _[like lightning Rhosie knows where she seen this pearl before, the pearl is Graphite!]_ BY THE STARS! _[seductively swifts the pearl of her feet]_ oh i wish i've noticed you sooner, I don't know how you got in here but i'm so glad you did, I was going to spy on that annoying Graphite to see how I can avoid them but when I saw you well ...a Change of plans was made. _[the pearl after literally being swift off her feet and being told she was admired is now for the first time suffering from gay panic]_ I know your that annoying graphites chipped pearl! So because of that I have an offer for you, leave that Graphite and be my pearl! We can have so much fun together you and I, I mean look at you! that cute little hair detail, your eye tattoo, your painted fingernails, and most importantly those adorable booty shorts you have! I don't know where graphite found you but you don't deserve them, leave them and be with me! _[While Rhosie was saying all this chip used her lithality to get out of her clutches and sneakily get into her very large cloud like hair]_ What?! _[Rhosie looks around in confusion_ **]** Where did you go? _[Rhose begins to look everywhere around her room to find the chipped pearl who is in fact in her cloud like hair]_ WHERE DID YOU GO! _[Rhosie begins to ponder if she scared off the chipped pearl]_ **(sigh)** Wherever you are you bootylicious pearl I will soothe you to be mine one day _[as Rhosie was saying this the chipped pearl in all her litheness climbed out of Rhosie's hair and sits right next to her]_ **(sigh)** soon those booty shorts will be mine one day _[as she said this she rest her head on chips shoulder, chip pats her head]_ ............wait a minute _[as soon as Rhosie realised who she was resting on the chipped pearl disappeared in a flash of light!]_ ...GRAPHITE YOU- _[ to cut short of what is a 4 hour rant of obscenities let's see where the chipped pearl went shall we]_ Pearl your back?! I was incredibly worried when you disappeared with the experimental portable warp device, where did _[chips drops to the floor]_ why are you on the floor? _[Graphite bending down to chip and getting a closer look]_ ...oh I know that look, your having a gay panic aren't you? _[chip hums a yes]_ **(sighs)** its alright here _[picks chip up like a princess]_ you'll be okay in here _[Graphite opens up their coat to reveal a pocket big enough for chip to fit comfortable inside]_ here you go you have time to process what happen to you in here _[chip pokes her head out to see what graphite is doing]_ haha i guess you can watch me work.
> 
> * * *


End file.
